To think that this day would come
by GreenFairyHime
Summary: Sophie really hurts Howl this time. After Howl's been missing a month, Sophie goes to see an unlikely person... SxH This will eventually be a crossover, but I won't tell yet which is the other anime.
1. Chapter 1

**To think that this day would come  
**

(A/N: When I use _this font_, it means flashback, expect at the beginning, those are song lyrics.I hope this isn't too complicated...)

_"The evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues,_

_down the street brings back memories of you._

_Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by,_

_finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes_

_Now I am here, all alone_

_Remembering the time we used to laugh together_

_in the fall of the cold_

_I still think of you,_

_Wondering if you feel the same_

_Save, your smile for me,_

_even although you cry for me_

_Remember me and love me always_

_Love, and smile for me,_

_Hold on to all that we had_

_remembering and love me again..." _

_

* * *

_

I know that what I did was wrong.

The words I chose were unfair.

And most of all, I hurted him.

I really hurted him.

That is what I regret most.

Why?

Because...

Because I love him. I do love him. I really do.

That is why that all seems so absurd now.

It is absurd.

_"You are a coward, Howell Jenkins, you have always been and you will always be!" Sophie Hatter screamed her lungs out. She was really mad with Howl this time. Howl thought he could always just walk away every time when things were getting heated up between Sophie and himself and that was the reason why Sophie was so furious. _

_It all had begun so innocently, Sophie asking what had took Howl so long while he had been away. Howl had tried his best to avoid answering directly to her, which had annoyed Sophie enormously and when Howl tried to walk away from the whole situation, Sophie had freaked out, calling him coward. But that wasn't the thing that hurted Howl the most, no._

_"Sometimes I wonder why I have still stayed here in this pathetic so-called-castle with you, especially with you! Lettie told me to find a better man than you are for myself and you know what? She was right! She was absolutely right!" Sophie was so mad that tears were streaming down her eyes, but it was nothing compared to way Howl looked._

_You could tell from his eyes that this time he was really hurt._

_And Sophie regretted immediately saying those horrible words to him._

_"Very well. If that is what you think..." Howl replied with a cold tone and turned around._

_"Howl, please, don't go, let's talk...!" Sophie pleaded as Howl walked to the door._

_"I think we don't have much to discuss right now", Howl answered with the same horrible emotionless tone and stepped outside._

_"Howl...! WAIT!" Sophie screamed at him as she ran to the door. But he was already gone..._

It had been almost a month since Howl had been in the castle last time and Sophie was worried to sick.

Something was defianately wrong with Howl and it was Sophie's fault.

If only she hadn't been so cold and unfair, if only she hadn't said those words...

If only...

Sophie was putting all her energy to cleaning the castle and doing the housework. She was trying to get herself as occupied as possible in case to forget about what happened between Howl and herself.

But it was impossible, she wanted him back so badly. No matter what she did, she would suddenly find herself crying her heart out.

It was one of those days again and Sophie sat in front of the fireplace, sewing and crying at the same time.

"Sophie, you know Howl's like that. He comes and he goes, he does exactly as he pleases," Calcifer, the fire demon, tried to calm her down a bit.

"Howl can be quite childish, but now he really had a reason to leave! I wonder if he's coming back ever again?" Sophie sniffed and buried her face to Howl's shirt she was repairing.

"Quite childish you say? We all know that he's just a big baby and an idiot also!" Calcifer replied.

Sophie couldn't help laughing but she got serious again almost immediately.

"I don't care if he's an idiot or a cry baby, I just want to have him back..." Sophie answered, inhailing deeply Howl's scent from the shirt.

"No matter what cost?" Calcifer asked with a serious tone.

"Of course! I love him!" Sophie gave Calcifer a sharp look

"All right then, I think I know who can help you... If she can't, then nobody can..." Calcifer was talking to himself as much as he was talking to Sophie.

"Who? Who is this 'she' you are talking about? Calcifer?" Sophie pleaded desperately, with a glint of hope growning within her.

"Well, she's..." Calcifer begun.

* * *

-A/N: Yay, first chapter and already a cliffie! This will be a crossover and I won't tell which is the other anime, you will just have to find out! My first Howl fanfic, I'd just love to know I should keep going with this. 

Oh and by the way, I won't update this in case that I lack reviews... Your choise.

The song lyrics at the beginning are from Gackt's December Lovesong (I just love it and him!), not my courtesy.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Think That This Day Would Come**

**The Second Chapter**

(A/N: I want to thank you who were kind enough to review this. You really made my day! As some of you guessed, the certain "she" that was mentioned in the last chapter was Yûko Ichihara from xxxHOLiC.Yüko is so cool! fangirl tears Oookay, where was I? Oh yes, I changed the category to romance and mystery, because lately I have been thinking a lot of the story and I realized it will be more like mystery than adventure. But now, back to the story.)**  
**

_"Dear._

_How are you? This is the first time I've written a letter._

_I somehow became used to being alone._

_On my way back, I saw the sakuras in full bloom at the park._

_And I think of you._

_I gasp for air as I float above the black sky._

_Because a slight fever drapes the world, the scenery becomes unclear._

_We breath faintly, for we are unsure how long our love will last._

_A bud opens at the last moment."_

_

* * *

_

"...Well, she's a witch, and a very powerful one. She's been called as the Witch of Time-Space and the Dimensonal Witch... She grants wishes, but there's always a price to pay if you're dealing with her. Believe me Sophie, she can be dangerous..." Calcifer explained, and even though he was dead serious, Sophie couldn't pay attention to the fire-demon. She had to contact this mysterious witch, she was her only hope.

"How can I reach her, Calcifer?" Sophie asked looking more confident than she had been in a long time. It was a good thing, of course, but Calcifer was afraid that she would make a grand mistake. When Sophie was in that state of mind, "rational thinking" was an unknow term for her. Especially when it came to Howl.

"Did you just listen to any of what I said? Nobody listens to me anymore! I shouldn't help you, I'm a demon after all, you shouldn't treat demons like that..." Calcifer strated to nag but one pleading look from Sophie made him quiet.

"Okay, I'll help you, just don't give me that damn look! Write a letter, tell that you need her help. Then give it to Markl, he'll know what to do, he's been dealing with Howl's business earlier;" Calcifer explained somewhat reluctantly, but Sophie was already looking for a paper. She furiously scribbled few lines and then asked Markl to come down.

"Markl, this is very important. I need you to send this letter, it's for a person who'll help me to find Howl," Sophie explained quietly and Markl carefully took the letter from Sophie.

"To whom will I send this? Is this person really going to bring master back?" Markl added hopefully. It pained Sophie to see how much Markl too missed Howl.

"Calcifer called her something like the Dimensonal Witch or the Witch Of Time-Space..." Sohpie begun.

"You mean HER?" Markl looked shocked.

"Have you heard of her?" Sophie wasn't sure hwo to react to Markl's reaction.

"Of course! I heard she's a REALLY powerful witch, one of the best!" Markl looked both excited and horrified at the same time.

"Very well, send that letter to her, will you not?" Sophie asked again.

"Sure. I bet she'll help us to find Howl, so don't worry about it, Sophie," Markl gave her a bright smile and stumbled away with the letter.

Sophie sighed, but couldn't help smiling. Markl was such a good boy, he felt liked a real son to her. Such a good boy...

She didn't have time to finish her thought because she heard a serial of knocks on the door.

She hurried to the door but before opening it she gave a look to Calcifer.

"It can't be her, can it?" She looked at the fire-demon suspiciously.

"Of course it is her, what did you expect? A royal parade?" Calcifer snapped.

"Of course not, I just mean that how could she come this soon..." Sophie snapped back.

"She's a real professional, you know! Are you planning to open that door or not? Turn the door knob to the black point," Calcifer replied nonchalantly.

Sophie gave him another glance before opening the door.

A very tall and extremely beautiful woman stood on there. Hair raven hair was flowing around her and her agelessly beautiful face had a solemn look. Her curvy body was covered (well, maybe not exactly covered if you know what I mean...) with magnificient, expensive looking clothes, but it was her eyes that made the greatest impression on Sophie.

It felt like the woman could see to Sophie's very soul with those strange eyes. It seemed as if there was no exact color in them, the color was changing with the light.

They were really strange yet beautiful eyes. Also the owner of those eyes seemed strange yet beautiful.

She gave Sophie a mischievous smile as she said: "I have come here to grant your wish."

"Come inside," Sophie answered and moved away from the door. It was only now that she realized that the woman wasn't alone. There was a young man with her, he was also very tall and had a short, messy black hair. He wore glasses and he was in fact so normal looking young man that it was almost peculiar that he was with a woman like that. They made a very strange couple.

"Come on Watanuki, don't just stand there," the woman laughed as her companion stayed at the door looking somewhat confused.

"Don't 'Come on Watanuki' me! You just dragged me through the weirdest place ever and act like nothing happened! Yûko-san!' The young man yelled at the woman, but she simply laughed.

"Well, NOTHING happened, Watanuki! Quit being such a wimp and come inside, my customer's already waiting!" The woman claimed and turned her focus back on Sophie.

"Don't mind Watanuki, even though he might seem irrataiting, he's a good boy after all," the woman gave a reassuring smile to Sophie. The young man muttered something, but however came inside.

"So, you want me to bring someone back...?" Yûko turned her intensive gaze back to Sophie when all of them were inside and the door was closed.

"Yes, you are the only one who can help me! Please, bring Howl back to me, that is what I wish for!" Sophie pleaded with tears in her eyes. She noticed how the boy Yûko had called Watanuki gave her a curious look.

"I can do that. There is only one thing..." Yûko begun.

"What is it? Please, I'll do anything!" Sophie tried to convince her desperately. Only thinking of the possibility that Yüko wouldn't help her made her terrified.

"I know you would. What I'm talking about is how are you going to pay this for me?" A devious smile was playing on Yüko's lips.

* * *

-A/N: Cliffie again! I'm actually still uncertain how Sophie will pay to Yûko, but I guess I have a clue. However, ideas and tips are appreciated! By the way, the song lyrics at the beginning are from Plastic Tree' wonderful Harusaki Sentimental, such a pretty song.  



	3. Chapter 3

-A/N: First of all, I'm sorry that I haven't written earlier, I've been incredibly busy with my studies and I've been also making my cosplay costume (I'm going to cosplay Yüko-san! Yay!), which I've already finished (double yay!). Okay, back to the business: The third chapter to my story and thank yous for all those nice persons that reviewed! Especially to Milky Etoile, who's great idea Sophie's payement was! You really saved me!

**Third Chapter**

_"If I meet my love, and we part,_

_We'll meet again, like we did before._

_The sweet darkness I search for_

_Fumbling deep in my memories,_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past._

_Although you're not anywhere_

_I'll be alright,_

_If I close my eyes to that,_

_Love won't change,_

_I believe_

_When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom_

_In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea_

_The fall wind, and the winter snow_

_With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Once again._

_The promise of that only wish_

_Fades away when time passes._

_Can you feel me underneath the skin?_

_If those feelings come back,_

_We'll be alright,_

_If I just believe,_

_No matter how far away you are,_

_Stay with me."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sophie looked at the witch, awestruck. Of course she would have to pay, this wasn't charity.

But still, she had forgotten completely that she would have to pay.How on Earth could she pay for her?

"Well... I'm not sure... Umm... I really don't have much money..." Sophie answered, feeling nervous. What if this strange woman wouldn't help her now?

Yûko laughed lightly and then replied nonchalantly: "Oh, I didn't mean money, I don't need it. I meant something you would give to me in return, as the payment."

Then she looked at Sophie intensievely. "Say, you have a really interesting hair color here. It's a symbol a the transfomation you have been under lately, isn't it? Now, would you give that color?"

"Y-you mean my hair? You want my hair?" Sophie looked at the woman as if she was crazy.

"Yûko-san, that's rude! Why would you need anybody else's hair, you've got so much on your own! I mean, you could easily choke someone with that amount of hair!" The boy Yüko had called Watanuki whined.

"I don't want her hair, I want the color of her hair. Would you please listen to what I say?" Yüko looked sharply at Watanuki and the young man barely dared to gulp.

"Well?" Yüko turned to look at Sophie, the devious smile, that seemed to be something very charteristic for her, playing on her lips

"Well.. Yes," Sophie quickly decided as she remebered the reason why the witch actually was here.

_Howl_.

"Good then. It's settled. I will take my payment after your wish is granted," Yûko smiled looking pleased.

"Umm... What color will my hair be after...?" Sophie asked touching unconciously her hair.

"The same as before. Brown," Yüko replied.

Sophie begun to nod but then froze. Who could_ she _know what color her hair had used to be?

The witch seemed to notice the question in her eyes because she smiled at her.

Sophie knew the meaning of that smile.

_I just know. Don't ask._

Suddenly Sophie didn't want to know anymore.

"Now that we have dediced about the details, we should get down to the business, don't you think?" Yûko chirped happily as if she was talking about having a tea party.

"Yes, please, I need to find Howl...!" Sophie pleaded, but Yüko barely nodded. She was looking around the castle, looking slightly curious.

"This castle is run by a great amount of magic and a great demon," Yûko muttered, as if she was thinking aloud. "A fire demon, to be exact."

"A DEMON? A**_ FIRE _**DEMON? Aren't those things dangerous?" Watanuki babbled nervously, looking around with suspicion but however followed the woman.

"Yes, I'm a great, powerful and dangerous fire demon Calcifer!" Calcifer claimed from the fireplace sounding pleased as he was finally noticed too.

"Powerful, no doubt, but dangerous, you say? Why are staying at this fire place, then?" Yûko asked, smiling amusedly.

Sophie could have sworn that Calcifer blushed as the woman said this and muttered something.

Suddenly Yûko looked at the stairs of the next floor. "Poor boy, he seems to be scared to death," Yûko shaked her head.

Now Sophie noticed too that Markl was hiding on the stairs, trying to look as small as possible.

"Markl, that's rude! This lady here is our guest!" Sophie scolded him.

"But Master Howl told me that Ichihara Yûko-san is one of the most powerful witches ever! He told me himself!" Markl responded, still refusing to come any nearer.

Sophie was about to respond, but then Yüko cut inbetween.

"Oh, he's just a boy, let him be. But if you're going upstairs, say 'hi' for the Witch of the Wasteland from Yûko, would you?" Yüko claimed happily for Markl as the boy dissappeared upstairs.

Now Sophie was even more curious. How did she now the Witch of Wasteland?

Once again Sophie realized that this wasn't the right to think about such a things.

She should concentrate on Howl.

"Umm... How about...?" She begun, but Yüko cut inbetween once again.

"Howl? Yes, that's why we are here. So you two had a fight and he left? Howl is so sensitive, so fragile", Yûko shook here head gently.

"You're going to help me find him, right? Do you know where to look after him?" Sophie asked as she decided to also ignore the fact that Yûko seemed to know Howl too.She was too relieved because they where finally getting back to the business.

"Sure I do. But you know too, don't you?" Yûko looked at her smiling mischievously again.

Sophie looked at the woman, stunned. Watanuki also gave Yüko a weird look.

"If she would know, why would we be here? You're making no sense, Yüko-san!" The boy whined once again.

"Quiet now, you're interrupting me! I'm about to tell, if you would be kind enough to let do that!" Yüko snapped.

"Now, as I was saying, you do know, don't you? When someone you care about says something that hurts you, where does it hurt?"

Now Sophie was even more stunned. She couldn't possible mean...?

"That' s right. The heart", the witch grinned.

"And that's where we are going to look for Howl."

-A/N: Cliffie once again, huh...? I just tend to do that... This chapter was just the basement (that's why it was so boring), the next one is going to be about Howl... And his past, possibly. Now I just wanted to give a better picture of Yüko-san (well, there aren't much to tell about her, but...) This time the song lyrics were from Namie Amuro's 'Four seasons'.

See you hopefully on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter**

_"Travel to the moon_

_The dream where you first appeared fades out_

_The light of the star I longed for is taken away_

_The smile I had to forget in order to be strong, for sure_

_If we are together, we can take it back_

_Understand this,_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_There is a future different from now_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_And I continue screaming_

_The thread that binds our hearts together is pulling_

_To bring you by my side as before_

_No need to cry_

_Travel in silence_

_I extend my hand to feel you, yet_

_You're so far away_

_That memory is etched within me_

_When I hear your voice as I close my eyes_

_Even a little pain is precious to me_

_See me now,_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_When I'm all alone being blown by the wind_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_I can see the entire sky_

_Truly inside my heart, my hands stretch out to protect_

_Your heart, until you come back_

_No need to cry..."_

* * *

"But...How...?" That was all Sophie could say, she understood less and less. Where was this strange woman aiming at? 

Yûko simply smiled and went back to the door. She placed her delicate hand on the door knob and closed her eyes. For a moment she was whispering something, but then she suddenly pulled the door open.

"We'll use this way. It's the quickest way and that is why it's the best. I don't know how much time we have left..." Yûko muttered, looking absent-minded.

The path they were about to use didn't look promising at all. The air was so thick with the grey fog, that Sophie couldn't see anything at all. There could barely be seen a dark forest, but npthing else, she could not even figure out the path they were going to take.

On the other hand, maybe it was a blessing that she couldn't see what kind of creatures there were in the endless darkness. Although Sophie knew it would be most likely dangerous, she stepped outside without looking back. When it came to Howl, she could face every single beast or monster.

"Well, good luck then. I'll be waiting for you back here..." Sophie heard Watanuki babbling, but before he could say anything else, Yûko had already taken a firm grip of his collar.

"Oh no you won't! You are coming with us NOW!" Yûko pushed the boy out and followed closely behind him.

"Ow man... I should have seen this coming..." Watanuki muttered and Sophie couldn't help smiling. Somehow she had a feeling that the fates of those two were connected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After making sure that Watanuki wouldn't try to sneak away, Yûko took the lead. She showed the way and Sophie had the strangest feeling that there was no path what-so-ever, but instead the trees were moving in order to get away from Yûko's way.

Sophie had no idea how powerful the witch was, but from what she had seen, she could swear she was powerful.

Very powerful.

The road they had taken didn't change, it became even more and more unpleasent. The fog was so thick that now Sophie couldn't see anything at all, not even the tree.

That's why it was so suprising when Yüko suddenly announced: "Here we are then."

After a few moments of pointless looking around, Sophie could figure out the abandoned looking old mansion before them. She couldn't understand what did that old house had to do with Howl and she was about to say it aloud...

"That's where Howl is, kind of," Yûko told her before she had said anything.

"He's there...? I don't... Understand. What about his heart, we were going there, right?" Sophie look back and forth between Yûko and the house.

"We are already in his heart, I was not talking about the organ called heart, I was talking about his very soul," Yüko expalined slowly.

"You see, all this that surrounds us, is part of Howl's very soul. There is a great amount of darkness dwelling in everyone's heart and this is the darkness of Howl's heart. And that mansion in front of us, it's his inner soul, the very part of him. So that is why I would kindly recommend both you to not touch anything nor do anything else that could do some harm. Even I cannot know what will happen if something is harmed," Yüko finished talking and then without hesitaiting walked to the door.

There was no need to open it, because it creaked open by itself.

Sophie went inside after Yûko and after a moment of hesitation, Watanuki decided to follow the women. He had no urge of staying alone in the darkness, with that creepy fog curling around him.

But he already knew, that whatever was waiting for them inside, it couldn't be pleasent either.

-A/N: Long delay, I KNOW! The simple reason is my studies, I've been so busy that haven't had time to write... At leats I know what's gonna happen on the next chapter. The song lyrics from the beginning are from Olivia INSPI'Reira's 'A Little Pain' (it's from the anime Nana, if you're familiar with it.). I really wish that you would review after reading, because writing without reviews feels REALLY pointless...! Special thanks to my beta-reader Kiseki Gurl!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally what we all have been waiting for: Howl's return! Yaaay!

**Fifth Chapter**

_"I'm too thick to see the color of your tears_

_You're not as strong as you think_

_And even though I hold you, I'm not any different_

_Telling terrible lies and moping around_

_Dreaming fruitless dreams_

_Being careless with life..._

_I know our tomorrow is neither a beginning nor an ending_

_So long as you and me are both there_

_I'm too thick to see the color of your tears_

_Yes...that's why I check your hand over and over_

_Let's choose a moonless night and quietly share our secrets_

_If you doubt me, you don't have to say a word_

_I'll take the crooked half_

_Of the red apple we split_

_That's how we generally get along_

_I know our tomorrow is neither dark nor light_

_It's just you and me there_

_The color of our hearts is always blurring and growing hazy_

_Yes...that why I check with words over and over_

_What we gained wasn't freedom_

_Just an imitation of freedom_

_I don't remember everything I've lost_

_I know our tomorrow is neither a beginning nor an ending_

_So long as you and me are both there_

_I'm too thick to see the color of your tears_

_Yes...that's why I check your hand over and over..."  
_

* * *

The house, or it more likely reminded a mansion, was almost exactly what Watanuki had expected: It was big, empty and creepy. But it was dustier and dirtier than he had thought, though.  
_Somebody should do a massive cleaning to this place..._ he mused to himself as he walked through the empty corridor to join Yûko-san and Sophie. 

"Watanuki, would you please hurry! We are in a quite rush here!" Yûko called him as he sauntered towards them.

"Don't you 'please hurry' me, you're the one who keeps those long speeches about hearts and stuff! If we're gonna be late, don't you blame it on me!" he whined to his employer but quickened his pace nevertheless.

"Yûko-san, so where should we go next? Howl's right here, in this house? Isn't he?" Sophie asked as she studied the lobby of the deserted looking mansion carefully.

"You knew that already, and you also know the answer concerning the current location of Howl;" Yûko replied smiling almost gently.

Sophie looked at her, feeling puzzled and nervous. She did not have time for playing games, she needed to find Howl!  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean..." she stammered.

"You do know. Or should I say that your heart knows. It's calling for Howl all the time, isn't it?" Yûko answered as Sophie studied her face.

First Sophie was taken aback because of Yûko's answer, but then she slowly and unsurely nodded.  
_I do know the answer... In my heart._  
"Yes..." she replied softly.

"Good then. We'll be waiting right here with Watanuki. When the time comes, you do know what to do," Yûko replied before Sophie could say anything against her.

Sophie looked at her, and then nodded once again. She wasn't so sure if she would know what to do.  
But if the witch thought so, maybe things would end up fine.

"Just remember one thing: you take the responsibility of what you say or do and how they affect on the others. That is why only you can find Howl right now and that is also why you must find him," Yûko explained sternly.

"You are right, I know it. Thank you so much for your help!" Sophie thanked, but Yûko only laughed and said: "Oh, we'll meet again, don't act like this would be the end. I'll be waiting with Watanuki. And you still haven't paid the price, have you?" she teased and Sophie blushed.

"Oh yes, you're right... Well, I'm off then," Sophie mumbled as she turned to leave.

"Do your best! And good luck!" Yûko called after her cheerfully, which made Sophie feel weird.  
Just like she was going participate some sort of a strange game or something...  
Honestly, that witch was probably the weirdest person she had ever met.  
And that was quite lot to say, considering the people Sophie Hatter knew.

* * *

Sophie walked through the empty halls, corridors and dining rooms. There were only little furniture to be seen, especially because everything was covered with white bed sheets and thick dust. The whole place looked so empty and abandoned, as if there hadn't been anybody for a long time...Since it was Howl's heart after all, Sophie wondered if the condition of the place had something to do with her and her terrible words. It made her feel a sharp twitch of guilt in her heart. 

Her goal was shining clearly in her mind, but it still wasn't enough to assure her. She hoped desperately that this was the right time to trust her instincts and that she would make the right choices.  
She had no time to lose or falter, she simply knew that.

She also had to admit that she was a bit afraid to see Howl after saying all those terrible things...  
But she had no intention to lose Howl just because of her own silliness. Where ever she had to go, what ever she would have to do, she would do it.  
Howl was worth it all.

That is why she didn't slow her pace until she found the door that she knew that was the right one. She could almost feel it in the air, Howl's heart reaching for hers...  
And once she reached the door, she stopped walking and firmly pulled it open.

As she had suspected, it really was the door of the basement, the stairs leading deep down and the strong smell of the soil were enough to prove that. Without hesitaiting, Sophie stepped on the first step and started to walk rapidly.

The stairs seemed to last for an eternity and Sophie could her hear the beating of her own heart getting louder and louder in her ears. She intentionally didn't pay any attention to it but concentrated on following the strange blue light that seemed to come from the bottom. The amount of the light increased a bit by bit and finally, she reached the last step.  
And as she reached the bottom, she noticed that she had come to a room which actually reminded her more of a cave than a room because of its bare soil ground and the sharp, rocky walls.  
There she found what she had been looking for.

_Howl_.

Her heart almost stopped beating as she saw him.

"Howl!" She called out as she ran towards him.

Howl was unconcious, but he was standing because he was stuck in something that looked like ice... No, it was as cool as ice, but it was much harder. It had to be some sort of a crystal.  
It seemed that the crystal itself was emitting the blue light, which was the only resource of light in the darkness.

Seeing Howl like that, peaceful, but somehow tortured look on his beautiful face, made Sophie feel more guilty than ever.  
_It's all my fault that he is in a condition like this.._  
And then she touched gently Howl's cheek as one lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"Howl, I am so, so sorry. I never meant those things what I said. I love you. Even if you probably hate me right now, I do love you. I won't let go of you, so please, don't you let go either. Our love is far from simple, but don't you think it's worth fighting for? I think it is. So please come back to me, try to forgive me. Teach me how to be more patient... Just don't let go..." The words came from Sophie's mouth without thinking, they just flowed right from her heart into Howl's heart, or that was what she hoped for.

Those words were the most delicate, powerful ones Sophie had or would ever say, she realized it the moment she started to speak. They might seem pathetic, even corny to someone else, but Sophie was sure they would reach Howl and help her get him back.

"Please Howl, you're so precious to me..." Sophie mumbled and kissed his lips.

That was the last thing she remembered doing before she felt the crystal-like thing surrouding Howl getting burning hot. She felt incredible, burning pain coming right from the crystal.  
But she didn't let go of Howl.  
Soon, the pain made her faint and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-A/N: Finally back! I know, I should have updated earlier, but it simply slipped from my mind... I'm so sorry! Next time, I promise to be quicker, because this fic will only have one or two chapters to come (two if I'm in th mood and you review enough...)  
I know the ending was kinda fluffy, but I thought I would give you some fluff since you have waited for Howl's return so patiently. And there wil be more fluff coming, I promise!  
This time the song lyrics were from Suga Shikao's Asymmetry (an amazing song from amazing artist, I simply adore him!).  
And then I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed, you really make my day! Help me to make this a better story in the future too, okay?  
And the biggest thanks goes to my beloved beta-reader Kiseki Gurl, she's such an inspiring, amazing person!


	6. AN: Important!

**Author's Note**

No, this is not a real update. I just wanted to let you know that I'll but my works currently on hiatus.  
I have many reasons to do this. I have lots of worries with my studies and my relationships and it seems that I'm having serious problems with my health too.  
I'm really sorry, but I simply have no energy or time to write for a while now. I know, this is near the end, but I want to write a proper ending when I'm feeling better.

I hope you'll understand and I hope to see you around.  
Feel free to contact me if you have something to say to me!

With apologizies,

GreenFairyHime


End file.
